Harry Potter and the Star Locket
by PadmeSkywalker
Summary: Harry Potter hasn't been the same since Sirius died. He's depressed and distant, but a new stranger comes into his life and changes everything. Together can Harry and the gang save the world and will he want to?(a little Lord of the Rings mixed in too)
1. There was a boy

Disclaimer - Harry Potter doesn't belong to me.

"_Last time was too close. It seems we need something stronger. The more power the better."_

_Dark shadows were talking to each other in low tones and swarming around a person...a young man._

"_I beg you! Please! Not my daughter! She's innocent! Take me instead!"_

"_Silence! You creatures think you're better than everyone else! Even worse than the filthy mudbloods we share the world with. All of you should be wiped from existence! You're lucky to be alive now! _

_The dark shadow chuckled evilly to himself as the man let out an ear piercing scream..._

Harry Potter's eyes snapped open, his heart pounding against his ribcage. Drenched in cold sweat he realized he was once again back at the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Slowly, as he calmed down, he remembered Lupin picking him up with other members and escorting him here that very morning.

He was grateful to see the familiar faces that belonged to his wizard family. The Weasley's, Hermione, Remus Lupin and others who had cared for him and ensured his safety were his real family. The Dursley's wouldn't care if he turned up dead in the gutter and Harry felt nothing knowing this detail. Not that he ever wanted to be part of the Dursley's but after all those years of sadness and loneliness Harry just shrugged and ignored them. He actually felt sorry for them.

He had been doing a lot of thinking over the summer. Last year was a major slap in the face. Harry thought of Sirius every day and every sleepless night. Not even the Dursley's had made him that depressed. Harry had lost his parents to Lord Voldemort but he had never felt grief or depression. He never knew his parents. The time with Sirius had been a tease. To have someone who loved you and then to take them away was like a cruel joke. Harry was tired of being angry and he stopped crying long ago. There was nothing left to him.....he was numb.

He learned how to deal with people. He wasn't phony and was happy to be with them again but Harry mostly kept to himself. He didn't want them to worry even more. They had enough on their minds. Voldemort had been quiet.....too quiet. The Order was constantly searching, ever watchful. The Ministry of Magic was now their ally. Cornelius Fudge had been ousted from his office because of his lies and endangering the magical world. They offered the job to Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard who ever lived but Dumbledore politely declined. All he said was, "I am needed elsewhere." Then the Ministry decided to offer the post to someone totally unexpected (with a little help from Dumbledore of course). None other than Arthur Weasley. Mr. Weasley was touched from being offered this great honor. He excitedly accepted. Life was different for the Weasleys, they were on the sunny side now. Instead of worrying over their expenses for the children Mr. and Mrs. Weasley finally caught a break. Everyone was happy for them, especially Harry.

The house was eerily silent. The only noise Harry heard was Ron's snoring coming from the bed across the room. Even Fred and George's room was quiet. Harry sensed something was happening and his suspicions were affirmed when Hermione and Ginny came knocking on their door.

"Harry? Ron? Are you awake?" Hermione whispered from the other side.

Harry got out of bed, tiptoeing to answer the door. "What's up?" he asked quietly letting them in.

"The whole Order is downstairs! Something is definitely wrong," Ginny exclaimed, trying not to wake Ron.

"So? Maybe they're just having a meeting or something," Harry said, sitting down on his bed.

"I don't think so, because they have lookouts at the stairs and by the kitchen door. They're making sure no one is listening...especially Fred and George," Hermione said. She also sat on Harry's bed.

There was a crack and then the Weasley twins plopped into the room, landing exactly on Ron's head.

"Glad to see you're all up!" Fred said, his eyes gleaming.

"Wha??" Ron murmured from under a sheet. "George! Get off ME!"

George covered Ron's mouth, "Shut up you stupid git! You wanna let everyone know that we're awake?!"

"Sorry," Ron muttered, pushing George off him. "What's going on?"

"Did you find out anything?" Ginny asked eagerly, ignoring Ron.

"Maybe," George grinned mischieviously.

"Well??"

"Should we tell 'em Fred?"

"Tell us what?" Ron asked, utterly confused.

"Something's got the Order altogether downstairs, it must be important because they don't want anyone to know," Harry said, filling in the very sleepy Ron.

"Oh! So what did you find out?"

The twins looked at each other smiling and then back at the eager faces around them. "You-Know-Who has something wicked up his sleeve! He's going after the elves!"

"Elves?" Harry asked, he wasn't surprised. A lot of weird things exist in this world.

"They really exist?" Hermione asked, awed.

"Of course they do!" Fred said. "We don't see them though because they live in hiding, kinda like their own little world. They were supposed to be a myth but turns out there's a whole kingdom!"

"Why does Voldemort want them?" Harry asked, not noticing as everyone flinched.

"Dunno, we only......" George trailed off. "Mum's coming upstairs!"

In a flash everyone ran or apparated back to their rooms. Mrs. Weasley followed a few minutes later checking on all the kids, making sure they were all tucked in and asleep. Harry lay awake after that wondering about the elves. They distracted him from the dream he had before. Also, they distracted him from thinking about Sirius...as he did every night.

TBC!


	2. There was a girl

The whole house seemed on edge the next morning. Mrs. Weasley was making breakfast silently as everyone tried to make conversation. Lupin was sitting in a chair by the fire reading the morning edition of the Daily Prophet. All the adults were quiet and as for the young wizards and witches, they were looking at their new Hogwarts School lists. Hermione read it over excitedly as Harry and Ron skimmed through it. Harry wasn't sure how he felt about school starting...he wasn't sure about a lot of things anymore. However, he couldn't wait for the summer to end.

Suddenly, Mr. Weasley walked into the kitchen. Everyone was surprised, usually he would be gone by the time everyone sat down to breakfast. Being Minister of Magic demanded a lot of time. He was followed by Tonks, a very eccentric witch with the ability to change her appearance. Today she had cherry red hair cut very short and violet eyes, completed with a worn t-shirt and baggy jeans. Also a very large tattoo of a heart surrounded with fire on her arm (which Mrs. Weasley thought was very inappropriate). Next to Tonks was a girl, no older than sixteen. She was very slender with midnight black hair and very fair skin.

"Everyone! I'd like you to meet Arwen Magnolia,"Mr. Weasley said. "She'll be staying with us for the next few days and then will be going to Hogwarts."

Arwen, who had been staring at the floor, looked up and faintly smiled. "Hello," she said quietly. Harry noticed her very clear blue eyes. He also noticed something else...she was very pretty.

"Welcome to our home dear," Mrs. Weasley said, her motherly instincts taking over as she gave the girl a hug. When she let go there was something odd about the way she looked at Arwen...almost sympatheticly. Harry saw this and looked at Hermione, she saw it too. Mr. Weasley introduced everyone, going around the table. There were only two Weasley's this morning, Fred and George left early to go back to their beloved joke shop. Or at least that's where everyone assumed they went. The twins never lost their old habit of sneaking off without leaving any hints of their whereabouts. Then there was Harry and Hermione and of course Lupin still sitting by the fire. He got up and shook Arwen's hand. "Welcome," he smiled.

"Now, you just sit down while I finish making breakfast," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Oh no thank you Mrs. Weasley I'm not that hungry," Arwen protested. "If you don't mind of course."

"Not at all! You must be tired anyway. Girls, why don't you show Arwen to your room, she'll be staying with you. I still haven't finished cleaning the rest of the house and I don't trust what's in those rooms!" Mrs. Weasley said towards Hermione and Ginny.

"Sure, we've got plenty of room," Ginny smiled.

"Thank you," Arwen smiled back.

Together the three girls left the room. After they left everyone went back to their business. Lupin sat down and continued reading the newspaper, Ron dug right into his eggs, Mr. Weasley kissed Mrs. Weasley good-bye, and Harry just poked at his toast. The room was no longer tense. As a matter of fact the tenseness disappeared when Arwen walked in.

Later Ron, Harry, and Hermione sat in the kitchen alone. They had just gotten back from Diagon Alley to pick up their school things. Tomorrow they would be going to platform 9 ¾ to catch the Hogwarts Express. Harry thought this year would be different without Quidditch but as soon as he got back to the wizarding world the Minister of Magic lifted the ban Professor Umbrage had placed on him. Harry received his firebolt back, good as new. It was the only time Harry had been happy since last term. Of course Dumbledore was behind the whole thing. Everyone decided that Harry had lost enough already.

But for now Harry returned to his "normal" state and stared absentmindedly at his pumpkin juice as Ron asked Hermione questions about Arwen.

"So did she anything?"

"Not really. I think she might be shy. She asked a few questions about Hogwarts...she'l be in our classes this year," Hermione said.

"What school did she go to before?" Ron asked.

Hermione shook her head, "she didn't. She said her parents taught her everything."

"A home-schooled witch?" Harry asked, snapping out of his trance. He thought that odd.

"I know it's weird. She must be very talented if she can start with sixth year."

Ron grinned, "jealous Hermione?"

"Of course not!" Hermione rolled her eyes. He can be so immature, she thought to herself. "But I'm not sure if she's a witch."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

Just then Mrs. Weasley walked in with a bag of groceries filled with food for tonight's dinner. The three would have to continue their conversation later. Hermione got up and decided to get a head start on reading for the coming year. She was still insanely organized and focused, which was no surprise. Ron suggested wizard's chess but Harry took a pass. Ron then left in search for a partner and Harry was alone. He was about to leave but Mrs. Weasley asked him to bring some food up to Arwen. As he walked through the door he could hear Mrs. Weasley sigh to herself uttering "poor girl".

Harry climbed up the stairs and went to the girl's room first but only Hermione was there. He set the food on a nearby dressing table. He had no idea where to look for Arwen but he started checking a few rooms. At the end of the hallway he came to an abandoned parlor. The door was opened a crack and Harry thought he heard a familiar noise. It took his eyes a minute to adjust to the dimly room. He heard it again...and behind a large plush chair in the corner was Arwen, hiding her face in her hands. Harry walked a little closer, the floor creaking. Arwen looked up, her face streaming with tears.

"I'm sorry to bother you," he said.

"That's alright," she replied, drying her face with her sleeve.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm not sure."

Harry sat down next to her on the floor. "Do you want to talk about it? I know we just met but if you need anything I can try to help."

Arwen smiled, "thank you Harry. They told me you were nice. It's cool to talk to Harry Potter. You have quite the reputation so I hear."

"Yeah well, it's really not that big of a deal."

"To escape Voldemort more than once is a great accomplishment," Arwen said, not flinching once.

"You use his name?" Harry asked surprised.

"To say his name weakens his greatest ally...fear."

Harry nodded...he hadn't thought of it that way.

"Besides I choose not to fear a common murderer," Arwen's eyes glistened. "My father wouldn't have wanted it." A lone tear escaped down her cheek.

Harry placed his hand on hers and suddenly he flashed back. The voice...pleading, screaming and the insane laughter. "_Please not my daughter!"_ The man was a father...her father.

"He killed your father didn't he?"

"Before he was going to come after me and kill me too," Arwen whispered, starting to cry again.

"I'm so sorry," Harry said...it was all he could think of.

Then they said nothing. They sat like that for a good hour in silence. Arwen crying and Harry never letting go of her hand.


	3. Another Train Ride

Author's Note - - I know I haven't updated this story in ages but I haven't felt too inspired. Hope this story does a little better.

* * *

Arwen silently walked next to Harry. Behind them were Ron and Hermione, all four of them trailing behind Mrs. Weasley (Mr. Weasley was already at work and couldn't come), Ginny, and Remus Lupin. The Hogwarts express gleamed as the young wizards and witches waved goodbye to their families and boarded to begin a new school year. Arwen looked at the train almost starry-eyed.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked. Maybe it was all too much for her. Since her arrival she hadn't said much and mostly kept to herself. She talked with Harry but only briefly.

Arwen smiled, "I've never been on a train before."

"You've never been on a _train_ before," Ron blurted out, looking at her incredulously. Hermione jabbed him in the ribs. "OW! What was that for!" She only answered with a glare.

Arwen laughed. "It's ok Hermione, I suppose I seem a bit strange because I haven't really done or seen a lot of the things that you have."

"No! Don't pay any attention to Ron, there's loads of people muggle or magic who haven't been on a train before."

"Come on! The train's about to leave!" shouted Mrs. Weasley. She gave them all a hug and a kiss and watched them get on the train, each holding a package with sandwiches. Lupin said goodbye and shook Harry's hand. "Be careful Harry," he smiled.

"Thanks, I will," Harry replied.

"Have a good term!" Mrs. Weasley waved and watched as the train pulled away from platform nine and three-quarters.

"Shall we get a compartment then?" Harry asked.

"Love to Harry, but me and Ron have to go with the rest of the prefects," Hermione said.

"Oh, right." Harry had forgotten that Ron and Hermione were made prefects this year. Ron was the most surprised; he hadn't thought he had a shot with Harry around. Harry hadn't really thought about himself being a prefect but was happy for Ron.

"We'll catch up with you later," Ron said gloomily as Hermione dragged him off towards the front of the train.

Harry and Arwen were left to find a compartment themselves; Ginny had already met up with some girlfriends and went to sit with them.

"Right then," Harry smiled at Arwen. She followed behind him as he looked for two seats. A few compartments down they saw one with only Neville Longbottom in it.

"Hiya Harry!"

"Hey Neville, how was your summer?" Harry asked.

"It was ok, my grandmother was disappointed that I didn't make prefect but I managed not to get into trouble with her almost all summer," Neville sighed. His grandmother loved him but she was always pushing the poor boy, and unfortunately for Neville he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed but still a good kid. Of course it didn't help that Neville was painfully shy and scared of almost everything.

After Harry had sat down, it was then that Neville noticed the girl beside him. She was very pretty but there was something odd about her. She looked only a moment at him and Neville noticed her stunningly clear blue eyes. He was so intent on her eyes that when she looked away Neville dropped the book he had been reading. He stammered an apology, blushing like mad, and picked the book off the floor.

"Neville, this is my friend Arwen, she's new to the school," Harry said, noticing how Neville became nervous and fidgety as he always was when around anyone.

"Hello," Arwen smiled. "It's nice to meet you Neville."

Neville mumbled a hello and tried to regain his composure by staring at his hands.

* * *

They spend most of the train ride talking about Hogwarts, the two boys telling Arwen about all the teachers, who gives the most homework, who is easy-going, who's strict. Neville gave a warning about Professor Snape who he feared even more than his grandmother.

Later, Ron and Hermione found them. Ron plopped next to Neville, boredom marching over his face. "Were we as annoying as some of the twits here when we were first years?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "you were the _biggest_ twit of them all." Harry laughed.

"Oh shut-up Hermione, Ms. _I-know-everything-bookworm_!"

"I don't know everything!" Hermione's eyes narrowed. "At least I try to do my work! You're the laziest person I've ever seen!"

"Well, you're not so perfect either! You are a…"

"Guys! Stop it! You two are being ridiculous! School hasn't even started and already you're at each other's throats," Harry sighed. Some things never changed.

"She started it!" Ron cried.

"Oh honestly Ron, why don't you grow up!" Hermione cried back.

The continued to fight and Harry gave up, trying to distract himself with something else. Then they stopped talking altogether. Slowly, it started to get darker and Hermione and Arwen left the boys to change into their robes.

"Sometimes I can't stand her!" Ron fumed.

"Why because most of the time she's right," Harry pointed out. "You have to have a little more patients Ron."

"Or maybe she needs to just lay off! I swear she is such a pain in the…" the compartment door opened and Arwen stepped inside.

"We have to go back and help the first years," Hermione said, not looking at Ron. "See you in the Great Hall." She turned and didn't wait for Ron to walk with her.

Arwen laughed quietly as Ron left.

"What's so funny," Harry asked.

"They love each other and they don't want to admit it," she said.

"Are you out of your mind? Ron and Hermione in love! They can't even be in the room with each other for five minutes without disagreeing on something," Harry laughed. There was no way his best friends loved each other. He wasn't quite sure they even liked each other that much.

Arwen simply shrugged her shoulders. "You'll see."

* * *

Ok not the greatest chapter in the world but there's always those exposition chapters that are always boring. Please any comments, suggestions or whatever would be appreciated; I promise it'll get better! 


End file.
